1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable roller for automatically winding up a cable.
2. The Prior Art
For household and workshop appliances, e.g. vacuum cleaners, there is provided a cable roller for automatically winding up a cable in order to store electric cables which are only required temporarily or in varying lengths. These cable rollers are provided with a braking system, which prevents a cable section unwound from the cable roller from being immediately wound up automatically. Such braking systems can be sub-divided into two principles. Firstly, brake lever systems are known which prevent the cable from being unintentionally wound up automatically with a rubber element by means of friction. With these systems it is disadvantageous that they are sensitive to external influences such as high temperatures or greasing, which is why these systems are error-prone. Furthermore, braking devices are known where latching elements are directed via a slotted guide track against a stopper in order to prevent the cable from automatically winding up. With these braking systems it is disadvantageous that due to the strong forces of the return spring when the latching element strikes, deformations may occur.